itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beric
Beric is a lowborn hedge knight from the Riverlands. He fought for the Iron Throne in the War of the Seven Banners and acted as a sellsword in the years after the war. He is currently employed by Ser Rickard Stark. Biography Beric was born on 344 AC as the second son of Albar, a tailor, and Sarra. He lived in the town of Fairmarket in the Riverlands where his father owned a small shop where he sold his wares. Beric was named after his grandfather, who he spent much of his time with as a child. Beric also spent some time with his older brother Warren, who was sixteen years Beric's elder. When the War of the Shadow broke out Warren went south to fight in hopes of bringing back coin to help the family. Once the war was over Warren had not returned. The family assumed that Warren had been killed and had to continue on. Beric would spend his time helping his father in his shop and taking care of his now sickly grandfather. In 352 Beric's grandfather passed away leaving what few possessions he had to Beric. To help with his shop Alabr sold the items that were left to Beric providing the family with a small amount of coin. It was in 356 AC when Beric was two and ten that something strange was noticed about him. From a young age Beric's parents noticed he was abnormally strong, but on the verge of becoming a man he was already as tall as his father. By the time he was ten and four he stood a foot taller than his father. By the time he was four and ten Beric was towering over everyone in Fairmarket. Then in 360 AC a man arrived at the family shop and revealed himself to be Warren. Now a battle hardened sellsword Warren brought coin that he had collected during his time traveling and noticing Beric's height and strength trained him how to fight with a great sword (two handed weapons). This started Beric down his long journey in life. Beric would leave with his brother and together they would travel around Westero acting as sellswords. In 364 AC when the War of the Seven Banners broke out the nine and ten year old Beric set sail to Essos to fight. During the war Beric proved his worth as a soldier and by the wars end Beric was made a knight, but during the last year of the war Warren was killed. This was a major blow to Beric and changed his views on his life greatly. Upon returning to Westero with the war over Beric became a hedge knight and would perform in a few tournaments and take jobs from noble lords. However Beric's life would change forever in 370 AC. As Beric and a few other members of a traveling party were passing through a region in the North they stopped for camp one night. That night Beric walked off to a nearby creek to refill his waterskin. It is not known exactly what happened, but when the members of Beric's traveling party found him he had been mauled and was riddled with bites and scratches covering most of his body and face. However laying next to Beric was the lifeless body of a fully grown bear. That night the travelling party rode until coming upon a town and a castle that was kind enough to allow their maester to try and save Beric. While he was brought to close to death Beric survived, but his body and face was left brutally scarred. The ten years since his injury Beric has continued to act as a hedge knight, but more as a glorified sellsword. He no longer travels with a party and in public always wears his armor. He has had very few close friends since the attack. Timeline * 344 AC: Beric was born * 352 AC: Beric's grandfather died * 356 AC: People take notice of Beric's height * 360 AC: Warren returned home * 360 AC: Warren trained Beric to fight * 364 AC: Beric and Warren go to fight in the War of the Seven Banners * 364 AC: Beric is knighted * 368 AC: Warren is killed and Beric returns to Westeros * 370 AC: Beric is attacked by a bear and nearly dies * 370 AC: Beric continues his life as a hedge knight/sellsword * 380 AC: Beric arrived in White Harbor looking for work Recent Events Beric left Whiteharbor and made way to Winterfell where he was hired by Rickard Stark. Household * Beric - Grandfather 352 AC ** Albar - Father (64) ** Sarra - Mother (58) *** Warren - Brother 368 AC *** Beric Category:Sellsword Category:Hedge Knight Category:Riverlander